Charlie (Shadowside Yo-kai)
|image = |-| Lightside = |-| Shadowside = |debut = SS002 |caption = }} , also known as , is a Rank E Shadowside Yo-kai of the Tsukumono tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside anime series: Minor Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai Biology In his Lightside form, Charlie is an Inanimate Object Yo-kai, who resembles a blue bicycle. The headlight acts as his eye, which is yellow and red in color, and the front wheel is his mouth. It seems that the pedals work like arms for him, while the kickstand acts as his legs. In this Shadowside form, he becomes less anthropomorphic but is now covered in ghostly flames. His wheels burn blue, while his back burns black, with the flames vaguely resembling a rider in shape. He also appears to have a face with a big toothy mouth and two mismatching eyes. Blowing away the flames reveals that the bicycle underneath is skeletal. As shown in Yo-kai Watch 4, he is a meek Yo-kai who is pessimistic. Ghostcycle is often appears on the roads in the Yo-kai World. Profile Yo-kai Watch Shadowside Charlie is a Yo-kai which first appeared in the second episode of the Shadowside anime. He was originally owned by a school student who lost him. Charlie went looking for him and put an X on the face of every kid he found who wasn't his owner using a chain attack available to his Shadowside form. With the help of the Yo-kai detective agency, he was able to find his owner. Unfortunately, his owner had obtained a new replacement bike by then. Shortly after, he was forcibly transformed into his Shadowside by Fukurou and attacked the Yo-kai Detective team. He was then defeated by Komasan (Shadowside). He then gave his Ark to Akinori Arihoshi who later gave him the nickname Charlie. In SS006, Charlie was summoned for the first time by Natsume Amano, in order to defeat Lucky. Instead of being summoned through the watch as normal, Charlie is seen riding Akinori's bike to the scene of the battle. He is easily defeated by Lucky and sent flying through the air. In SS010, he gets his hair cut by Mushbarber, along with many other of Natsume's Yo-kai friends In SS020, Charlie gets summoned along with all of Natsume's Yo-kai friends to watch Filmlin's movie. At the end of the movie, he and all of the other Yo-kai run out of the building to the scariness of the film. In SS034, Micchy rides Charlie in order to lure out Anzen-bouya. Yo-kai Watch 4: Charlie is befriended after his quest. He is also found in certain areas as Ghostcycle. Etymology is derived from the Japanese word . Trivia * He shares his name with a character from the original Yo-kai Watch anime, from the "Manjimutt: The Great (Dog) Escape", who briefly was Manjimutt's "friend" until he became his nemesis. He also shares his name with a cop from Yo-kai Watch 3. * He thought his original owner had given him a name, but he was merely calling him "chari", a Japanese word for "bike". Category:Male Characters Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Article stubs Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced in the Shadowside Anime Series Category:Anime Characters Category:One Eyed Yo-kai Category:Tsukumono Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 4 Category:Natsume's World Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Skeleton Yo-kai